The Lilo Adventures of Good Burger
The Celestian Alliance were walking with The Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Billy Cranston, Bloo and Mac. There they saw the kids hangout place, "Good Burger". They got inide and sat down at a booth. Betty Ann said, "See the woman over there" she points to an African-American woman with a bobbed haircut, "That's, "Monique" she's one of the waiters. See the man, he's, "Fizz" he's the drive thru guy. See the huge guy, that's, "Spatch" he's the head fry cook. See the man by the fries, he's, "Otis" he's been Good Burger's fry boy since it opened 40 years ago." Kiki said, "There's another employee and he's the best part of it." A man with dreadlocks and a fast food outfit roller skated in and said to a worker, "Welcome to Good Burger, home of The Good Burger, can i take your order?" Betty Ann said, "That's, "Ed" he's the cashier." The customer complained, "I said no mustard!" Ed said, "Okay." Ed squirted mustard in his mouth and the customer left. The Celestian Alliance started to giggle with him. "He makes us laugh." Vinnie said, "Here comes the 2nd part of Good Burger, her." a beautiful blonde woman came in. "Deedee." "3 tofu good burgers, 7 good burgers, 6 fries, 3 onion rings, 1 side salads, 10 good gulps and 8 pet treats." Deedee said, "Okay." Vinnie an Sunil felt lovestruck. Sunil said, "Deedee is so beautiful." Vinnie said, "That's because she's a vegetarian." Stitch asked, "She doesn't eat meat?" Vinnie said, "Excactly and she's good with animals." Lilo said as she saw a huge burger building, "What's that across the street?" Billy said, "That's, "Mondo Burger" it's been there for 3 months. It has really expensive food, they don't have vegetarian substitutes or kids meals and they have a no pet and imaginary friend policy." Lilo said, "That seems harsh." David said, "Yeah, the worst part of it is their boss." A porcupine like experiment came out. Lilo said, "Spike". Ed said, "You found my pet porcupine, "Spike". Lilo said, "We'll, his real name is Experiment 319, his quills make his victims act goofy for 48 hours. However, they don't effect those with high IQs and who're already goofy." Kristen said, "Is there a quicker way to get them back to normal?" Lilo said, "Yes, feed the goofy victim corn." They all nodded. Then Ed went inside the milkshake machine. The manager, "Mr. Bailey" saw what happened and said, "Ed, what are doing with the milkshake machine?" Ed said, "Trying to fix it." Monique said, "We just had it repaired last week." But Ed didn't listened and turned it on. "Strawberry jacuzzi" he said. The Littlest Pet Shop Pets rushed to the milkshake machine and dived in. Deedee quickly got them out, because she didn't want the milkshakes to taste like imaginary friends. Vinnie and Sunil snuggled her. She said, "Let's get you guys cleaned up." Frank said to Mr. Bailey, "Why can't you fire him?" Betty Ann said, "Frank!" Mr. Bailey said, "If I fired Ed, he'll think he's on fire." Gary said, "You got a point." Juumba and Pleakley went inside Mondo Burger. Pleakley was reading the menu, "1 cheeseburger- 7 bucks. These guys are expensive." There a blonde man with a futuristic outfit came in, "What going on?" he shouted. Juumba said, "Juumba saw the prices on the menu, can't you shrink them sir." The man said, "No way, I'm planning to become the biggest burger tycoon in the world." There Pleakley accidentally bumped into the waiters causing it to spill food on the customers. the man yelled,"Troy! Griffin! Get them out of here and make sure I don't see them again!" There they kicked out Pleakley and Juumba. They headed off to Good Burger, because they saw the kids relaxing. Pleakley said, "Kids, did you get a load of Mondo Burger, their awful, especially the boss." Billy said, "You mean, "Kurt Bozwell", he is a jerk. I ate their once, he kicked me out for bringing in imaginary friend and getting one small stain of soda on his uniform." Bloo said, "Doesn't he put in an arcade or something?" Billy said, "I hope he doesn't get mad at us at The Burger Off Saturday." Lilo, "That's Chicago's annual Burger competition." Kiki said, "Otis is too old, Spatch doesn't talk much, and Deedee needs to make sure The Pets don't wonder off. so Mr. Bailey, Monique, and Fizz are in. So they need one more person to compete in the contest." Chapter 2: Good Mystery Then they saw an African-American man upset. David and Eddecided to go to him and ask what's wrong. "I have to pay off money for the damage to my mom and teacher's car and I lost my job at Mondo Burger." David said, "What did you?" the person said, "I told another worker that Kurt looks awfully strange in a ballerina tutu." They giggled. Ed said, "You can work here, I understand that." The person said, "Your the guy I ran into when I crashed into 's car." Ed, "Sorry about that." He said, "No prob, I'm "Dexter"." Ed said, "I'm, "Ed" and this is, "David"." Then they went to and told him that Dexter needs a job. Mr. Bailey said, "He can do delivery." There they got a delivery. David decided to go with him. As they were riding to the address, they saw that a lot of the local restaurants have been closed for unknown reasons. David seemed to notice them as soon as they got to Chicago. Then they headed straight for the delivery place, Uno's residence. There The Kids Next Door. David said, "Kids, have you seen what happened at the local restaurants?" Numbuh 1 said, "Yes, for the last few weeks, restaurants owners have been complaining about this." Ed said, "Maybe they had bad services." Numbuh 1 said, "David, meet us back here at 8pm and bring your Celestian Alliance friends with you." David said, "Okay." Meanwhile at Mondo Burger, Kurt was talking to Max Thunderman and his gang. "We have to beat out competition from Good Burger across the street." Max said, "No worries, we'll give them a bad name." Kurt said, "Perfect. Remember that life is Mondo Burger." Chapter 3: Good Mission Later that night, The Celestian Alliance, The Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Billy, Mac, Bloo, Dexter, and Ed went into the Sector V treehouse. Numbuh 1 said, "Recently, restaurants have been shut down for anonymous reasons. ". "There are 3 local joints left in Chicago, "Romantic Burger", "Good Burger", and "Mondo Burger". Tomorrow night, we'll be checking on the restaurant to see what's causing all of this. In the afternoon at Romantic Burger. David and Kristen posed as a couple, Ed, Dexter, Betty, Ann, Lilo, and Stitch posed as construction workers, while everyone else was in The COOLBUS observing the scene. Ed said as he found a soda like orange, "What's this?" Stitch said, "Fizzy river juice fruit." Betty Ann said, "Your not supposed to bring outside foods in restaurants, they'll think it's theres.". Stitch said, "Meega know Betty Ann, never shake it Ed. It'll get too fizzy." Ed said, "Shake it, okay." There they saw Troy and Griffin sneaking in with a bag of rats. There they followed them with Ed shaking the juice fruit. As Ed opened the fizzy river juice fruit, they place overflowed with juice. There Deedee saw what happened. Everyone came out all soak and wet. Deedee said, "What happened and why do you smell organic?" Lilo said, "Let's just say things got juicy." Kristen said, "Guys, I found a clue." There they saw a flier for Mondo Burger. Numbuh 2 remembered that all the places they went to that were shut down had Mondo Burger Fliers on it, plus they had and . That's when they knew that Mondo Burger was behind all of this. Meanwhile at Mondo Burger, Max and Penny were relaxing with chocolate truffles and Kurt was tracking off the local restaurants whom he shut down. Kurt said, "It's working, all of the restaurants will be gone and Kurt will have all of them turned into Mondo Burger restaurants. Nothing can stop me now." Then Lash came in and said, "Sir, I just been informed by Troy and Griffin that Romantic Burger is flooded and shut down, caused by their dimwitted cashier, "Ed". Kurt said, "Perfect, now that we're the only 2 restaurants left, we'll face off in the competition." Meanwhile at Good Burger, they were drying off with organic soy milk shakes Deedee made. As she brought the soy shakes, Sunil and Vinnie blew kisses at her. Fizz said, "Heard about what happened." As Fizz was sitting down, The Celestian Alliance said, "Fizz no!" but it was too late, he sat on Spike, causing him to act goofy. There he span and span and land in the kitchen. As they were looking at each other, Bernie Kibbitz comes in. Bernie said, "I need service." Ed came up and said, "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger can I take your order?" Bernie said, "Not you again." Ed said, "What do you want?" Bernie said, "One Good Burger with onion rings." There Ed gave him a good burger deep-fried and onion rings on the side. There Bernie got a little mad. Bernie left Good Burger. They all felt better after seeing Ed being funny. As Bernie left, came in with the goofy Fizz. Mr. Bailey said, "Fizz somehow became an idiot as Ed. What will we do now for the Burger Off Saturday?" Ed said, "I'll do it." Mr. Bailey said, "Okay, as long as you don't mix up." Chapter 4: Good competition Then Saturday came. The Burger Off was hosted by Ryan Loughlin of Tween WeeklyTV in Hollywood. In the audience was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Mane 6, . "Yuck, Imaginary Friends." Zoe said, "Can you believe this guy?" Russell said, "Yeah, what does he have against imaginary friends." Nosy said," I know, he doesn't like imaginary friends, because he thinks their childish." Sunil said, "I think that's a little hard." Nosy said, "Excactly." Minka said, "He has to have fun for once." Vinnie said, "On the bright side Sunil, we get to sit with Deedee." Sunil said, "She's the most beautiful vegetarian i've ever seen." As they cuddled her, Vinnie said, "So, Deedee, if we win, do you want to go on a date." Deedee said, "Thanks for the offer, but i'm human and your imaginary friends. Things don't work that way. Luckily, we can still be friends." Sunil and Vinnie became upset and walked away. Then Zoe, Penny Ling, Minka, and Pepper came and sat on her lap. Minka said, "Good job Deedee." Penny Ling said, "You told them the truth." Deedee said, "Though i do feel bad for them." Ryan Loughlin announced, "Welcome to 40th annual Burger Off! I'm, "Ryan Loughlin" of Tween Weekly TV. Here are the only competitors of this year's competition Good Burger," everyone cheered as , Monique, Dexter, and Ed came up. Ed went to the microphone and said, "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" everyone giggled., then Ryan said, "And Mondo Burger." As Kurt, Troy, Griffin, and Max went up. The Imaginary Friends and the kids of Chicago booed at them. "Get this over with Loughlin, I got a restaurant to run in the afternoon." Ryan said, "Hold your horses." Ed thought Ryan was talking to him and found the ponies. "Ed wait!" said Dexter. He and Monique placed him back in his seat and as they sat him back down. They held each others hands by accident. There Dexter and Monique looked lovingly in each others eyes and sat down. Ryan said, "For the first challenge, each of you will make one hundred burgers under 5 minutes. Unknown to anyone, Mondo Burger is going to cheat with Speedo speed cooking oil, turbo spatulas, and Rigging their stove. Luckily, Good Burger won the first challenge when Ed accidentally got his secret sauce on all the burger. Ryan liked it. There a man in a trench coat named, "Detective Dan" said, "That wraps up the caper of The Bushy Shark." his daughter, "Laura" said, "Dad, your not solving a mystery." Then the 2nd challenge came. It was a onion ring eating contest. There Max added his secret chemical, "Max Mucher Serum" it makes his snacks more habit forming. There they finished all the onion rings in 45 seconds. They started to suspect something is wrong. Then the trivia challenge came, which is also the final challenge. There Ryan said, "Where did ice cream originated?". Max said, "China". Ryan said, "That's correct.'" then he said, "What's the best way to get rid of rats?". Ed said, "Monkey Shampoo." everyone giggled and Ryan said, "That's incorrect." Kurt said, "Take it outside." Ryan said, "That's correct." They didnt know what was wrong, there Tweety came in and said, "Your not gonna guess what's behind the stand." They went behind and saw that Lash giving answers to Kurt, Max, Troy and Griffin, revealing their cheating.' Ed said to Spike, "Sounds like Lash can use a hug." Then Spike hugged Lash and he started to act goofy. Ryan said, "Mondo Burger, where did the burger originated?" Lash said, "Barrel of pickles." Mondo Burger thought it was the answer and everyone laughed. There Ed got it right by saying, "Pasadena, California" Ryan said, "Correct. then he said, "Which one of these things you shouldn't do at a health inspection. A. Clean the place in time, B. Pour milkshake on him. or C. Greet politely to the inspector. Lash said, "Chocolate pudding" there Mondo Burger got it wrong and Good Burger picked, "B" and got it correct. "Bunny rabbits". "Good Burger wins!" everyone cheered for Good Burger. Penny Ling said, "I knew they win." Then Nosy came up on stage and said, "Now for an announcement, Mondo Burger has been messing with the local restaurants and shutting them down so he can become more popular, plus you should checked out his pollution habits and they've been cheating in the competition the entire time." Everyone was shocked in horror by this. Kurt said menacingly, "Listen Big Nose, you mess with Kurt, you go into the grinder." Nosy started to run away. The police came and tried to arrest Mondo Burger, but they made their escape. The Celestian Alliance hid in a souvenir tent and changed into their armor mode. "Laughter!" "Magic" "Honesty" and tossed pies in their faces. There the police arrested them. Chapter 5: Good Celebration After that, they went back to Good Burger and cheered for Ed for winning The Burger Off. Mr. Bailey said, "I'm proud of you." As Vinnie was eating some corn chips he got from a mini mart, Betty Ann found a way to turn Fizz back to normal. She asked Vinnie, "Can I borrow your chips please?" Vinnie said, "Yes." and put some in Fizz's mouth. There he turned back to normal. said, "Fizz, we won the Burger Off, thanks to Ed." Fizz said, "Good job Ed." Ed said, "Thanks." They celebrated with free meals for the employees. The End.Category:Finished Projects‏‎